


Never Accept the World

by RunePhoenix6769



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, each to their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunePhoenix6769/pseuds/RunePhoenix6769





	Never Accept the World

I am not your Damsel. 

I will always answer the Call

The Calvary is always here 

Information is currency

Music inspires

Though forgotten, I shall, through sheer will, help the world

Light creates Shadows

There is no progress without sacrifice

Never accept the world for what it appears to be.

Create the protector you wish for

Find forgiveness within yourself

Find acceptance of yourself.

Find who you have always been

Hope, is outside the shadow I helped create

I am not the sum of what I was created for, I am who I am.

I follow , to protect, but not blind

I am not a super star, Its over rated

The best is what I am.

War will always be waged, Disappearance protects those held dear

Though the ‘other’ I believe that there is a future ……


End file.
